Long Day's Fun
by xelainatx
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru had a long day, but Hikaru wants some fun with Kaoru before the days over. Will Kaoru let him get what he wants?


Long Day's Fun

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB

Rated: M

It had been a long day for the Hitachiin twins. Their father had dragged them to another boring meeting and they were exhausted. Dragging their feet to their room, Kaoru flopped right into bed.  
>"I think I'm ganna go to sleep… That meeting took all the life out of me..." Kaoru complained as he crawled under the covers of the bed. Hikaru on the other hand had other plans. With a devious grin he crawled on the other side of the bed and pretended to stretch.<p>

"Me too… But its kinda worm in here, don't you think?" He said as he slowly started to pull his shirt off to reveal his pale chest that seemed to glisten a little bit.

Kaoru bit his lower lip, starring up at his brother. Kaoru loved Hikaru with all of his heart and wanted him badly but he was too tired and needed his sleep for school tomorrow.

"Yeah, it is…. Well goodnight!" he said finally answering his brother and turning his back to him in the bed.

Hikaru's smirk quickly disappeared seeing how his brother was resisting him. He laid down next to Kaoru, and wrapped his arms around his waist. His fingers carelessly running over Kaoru's side causing him to shiver.  
>"H-Hikaru… Stop that… We need to go to bed…" The younger twin exclaimed, but Hikaru was not giving up.<br>"Kaoru..." Hikaru started, as he sat up, hovering over Kaoru, and placing his thumb under his chin tilting his head up so they were starring eye to eye. "Why resist it? We both need a little fun, after a long day" He finished, his gold eyes shining.

They younger twin tried hard to keep his composure, avoiding the eyes of his older brother.

Hikaru pushed even further, by getting on top of his younger twin in a straddling position and gently pushed Kaoru's red bangs out of his eyes. "Please Kaoru? For me?" Hikaru begged.

Kaoru bit his lower lip, deciding to give in "Fine" He said, causing Hikaru to smirk, as he bent down to kiss the younger twin.

The kiss was sweet and innocent at first but after a few minutes it became more heated and lust-filled.

Hikaru slipped his tongue along Kaoru's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Kaoru's mouth opened to let Hikaru's tongue slip in as they started to fight for dominance. With Hikaru being seme he quickly won the battle of the tongue's as his mouth slipped down to Kaoru's neck causing him to moan.

Hikaru nipped at Kaoru's neck while his hands moved quickly to un-due the buttons on his shirt. Once that task was complete, Hikaru didn't waste any time, he moved down to Kaoru's nipples as he sucked on one while he teased the other with his thumb.

"Ah! H-Hikaru…!" Kaoru cried out from the please his brother was giving him.

Hikaru smirked as he sat up, unbuckling his brother's pants and pulling off the boxers and the pants at the same time and tossing them with the rest of the clothes.

Hikaru stared at Kaoru's erection for a moment, surprised at how much he aroused his brother in only a few short minutes.

Slowly, Hikaru's hand teased the head of his brother's length, carefully watching Kaoru reaction. His flushed face was burning bright red at his cheeks and Hikaru couldn't help but to smile at that '_he looks so cute when he blushes' _Hikaru thought as he slid down on the bed so he could easily reach Kaoru's length, and slowly he began to lick off the pre-cum. Kaoru's head fell back as he moaned softly.

Hikaru continued to lick the top for a while, before taking the whole length in his mouth.

Kaoru's breathing hitched as his face grew hotter and the blush started to spread. Kaoru gripped the gingers hair as Hikaru's head slid up and down on his length.

With a loud "Pop" noise Hikaru pulled back from Kaoru's length, reaching under the bed to grab their lube.

Hikaru pulled off his own pants and boxers finally and spread some lube across his own length. He positioned himself over his younger twin as the head of his erection teased Kaoru's opening.

Hikaru gently pushed inside his brother and waited until he adjusted. Once Kaoru gave Hikaru a small nod, Hikaru started to move a little inside of Kaoru, which quickly turned into bigger and bigger thrusts.  
>Kaoru gripped onto Hikaru's arms with were positioned next to his ribcage, on the bed.<p>

Hikaru thrust deep into Kaoru, causing the young boy to moan, and Hikaru knew he hit his sweet spot. With a sly smile he pulled far out of his twin and quickly came back in hitting his sweet spot again.

Kaoru moaned even louder, gripping onto his twin tighter than before, his short nails digging into his skin.

Hikaru's hand gripped the base of Kaoru's length and started pumping it, while he continued to move faster with each thrust.

"K-Kaoru! I'm ganna cum!" Hikaru said, bending over Kaoru slightly, as his thrusts became rigid.

"M-Me too!" Kaoru moaned.

With Hikaru's last final thrusts, he spilled his seed into Kaoru, who at the same time, squirted his seed onto their chests.

Hikaru fell next to Kaoru, as they both started panting. Once they calmed down, they opened up their eyes and started at each other for a moment.

"I love you Hikaru…"

"I love you Kaoru…"

And they both fell asleep locked in each other's arms.

**+~*~*~*+ Next Morning +*~*~*~+**

"Young Masters, your breakfast is ready" the new maid said opening the door to see the twins barley covered up and naked on their bed, intertwined in each other's arms. Her eyes widened at the sight as she fingered squealed running out of the room and causing both twins to wake up with a smirk.

"good morning Kaoru"  
>"good morning Hikaru" The twins said in unison, as they got dressed in their school uniform.<p>

Kaoru slid his hand into Hikaru's as they headed down the stairs.

"I had fun last night" Kaoru said quietly to his brother.

Hikaru stopped and lifted Kaoru's chin up slightly. "Then maybe I should pleasure you more" Hikaru said causing Kaoru to blush

"Oh Hikaru…"

The end xD


End file.
